Found you but Lost you
by Minami4847
Summary: Seorang anak berumur tiga tahun yang dengan lucunya selalu diam menempel pada Osamu. Anak itu memang sedikit lebih kecil dari anak-anak seumurannya, namun pipi bulat dan mata besar dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya sudah cukup membuat Osamu mengeluarkan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekeliling dirinya sendiri setiap hari.


**Found you but Lost you**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** © **Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35**

 **Found you but Lost you** © **Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), OOC**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Angst**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Dazai Osamu, seorang pria berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun dan tengah menekuni pekerjaan sebagai seorang dosen sastra di salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang. Osamu menyukai pekerjaannya, rekan-rekan kerjanya juga begitu baik meski terkadang mereka akan bertingkah aneh ketika bersamanya, dan hidupnya begitu menyenangkan tanpa kekurangan satu pun. Kemudian hidup itu menjadi semakin indah ketika datang seorang anak dalam kehidupannya.

Seorang anak berumur tiga tahun yang dengan lucunya selalu diam menempel pada Osamu. Anak itu memang sedikit lebih kecil dari anak-anak seumurannya, namun pipi bulat dan mata besar dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya sudah cukup membuat Osamu mengeluarkan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekeliling dirinya sendiri setiap hari.

Dan Osamu memanggil anak itu dengan Ryuunosuke. Sedikit penjelasan mengenai Ryuunosuke, dia adalah seorang anak yatim-piatu yang Osamu temukan ketika dia tengah mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan bersama teman-teman terbaiknya, Oda Sakunosuke dan Sakaguchi Ango. Sejak tahun pertama mereka kuliah, Sakunosuke, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan Odasaku sudah terbiasa mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan di Kyoto. Ia sering menjadi donatur dan mengajak orang-orang untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Saat itulah, ketika Sakunosuke bertemu dengan Osamu juga Ango, mereka pun sering melakukan kunjungan ke beberapa panti asuhan di Jepang, dan memberikan sedikit bantuan pada panti asuhan-panti asuhan tersebut.

Bahkan terkadang, Sakunosuke juga tanpa ragu akan mengadopsi beberapa anak dari beberapa panti asuhan tersebut, merawat mereka ketika ia juga dengan tekun bekerja untuk memberi bantuan pada anak-anak yang lain. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun Osamu melihat bagaimana Sakunosuke memperlakukan sesamanya, sedikit banyak pria muda itu juga memiliki keinginan yang sama, merawat langsung seseorang dengan tangannya sendiri. Mendengar mereka akan memanggilnya dengan ' _Niisan_ ' atau 'Papa', bukankah itu terdengar menyenagkan?

Hingga pada dua minggu lalu, sebelum perkuliahan kembali di mulai, Osamu yang ditemani Sakunosuke dan Ango melakukan rutinitas mereka, dan mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan di Kyoto. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan sosok mungil Ryuunosuke. Dari pengurus panti Osamu dan kedua teman terbaiknya mendengar bagaimana Ryuunosuke bisa berada di tempat ini. Faktor ekonomi adalah alasan terbesar kenapa anak itu harus berada di panti asuhan. Secara langsung wali anak itu menyerahkannya pada pihak panti dengan beberapa keterangan yang harus menjadi perhatian khusus.

" _Anak itu sakit. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari sepuluh tahun mendatang. Sementara keluarganya tidak sanggup membayar biaya pengobatannya."_

Itulah kata-kata yang Osamu dengar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merawat Ryuunosuke kecil dengan tangannya sendiri. Ketika penanda tanganan berkas untuk pengalihan hak asuh anak selesai, Osamu pun dengan senyum tulus mengelus puncak kepalaa si kecil Ryuunosuke.

" _Mulai sekarang, kamu denganku ya. Panggil Papa juga tidak masalah."_

Dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung juga miringan kepala dari balita berumur tiga tahun tersebut. Refleks membuat Osamu memeluknya penuh kasih, sebelum menggendong tubuh kecil Ryuunosuke. Dalam dekapannya, Osamu bisa mendengar gumaman kecil dari anak itu _"Pa...pa..."_ yang entah bagaimana membuat hatinya jadi lebih hangat.

" _Ango, mohon bantuannya ya~"_

Yang dimintai bantuan pun hanya bisa mendengus sebelum membetulkan posisi kacamata bulatnya. Dan Sakunosuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Berharap jika kali ini teman terbaiknya akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang lebih.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak Osamu memutuskan juga menyatakan diri untuk merawat si kecil Ryuunosuke, apartemennya terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, dan banyak benda-benda lucu seperti boneka dan robot-robotan memenuhi satu ruang kamar yang dia miliki. Kamar itu diputuskan untuk menjadi ruang bermain bagi Ryuunosuke, kertas dinding berwarna mawar biru pun sudah diganti dengan karakter lucu beruang madu berwarna kuning. Winnie the Pooh. Tampaknya Ryuunosuke kecil sanngat menyukai karakter kartun tersebut, terbukti dengannya yang suka memandangi sosok Pooh yang tengah memegang balon berwarna merah dan tersenyum pada sosok Cristopher Robin kecil.

Ketika jalan-jalan bersama Osamu tiga hari lalu juga, saat ia berada dalam gendongan Osamu dan melintasi area mainan anak-anak, anak itu dengan malu-malu memeluk leher Osamu berkata pelan _"Ryuu... mau..."_ refleks hal itu membuat Osamu berhenti. Dia tertawa geli ketika melihat bagaimana wajah anak asuhnya saat itu. Dan ketika ditanya apa yang Ryuunosuke kecil inginkan, anak itu dengan ragu menunjuk pada sebuah boneka besar si beruang madu, Pooh.

Osamu juga sengaja mengambil jadwal mengajar hanya di siang hari, karena ia ingin lebih lama bersama Ryuunosuke di pagi hari, dan tidak ingin kehilangan waktu bermain bersama di sore hari dengan anak itu. Sementara sebelum bekerja, Osamu akan mengantar Ryuunosuke ke rumah Sakunosuke dan akan menjemputnya tapat jam empat sore setiap harinya. Sedangkan di akhir minggu, mereka akan mengunjungi Ango untuk beberapa pemeriksaan kesehatan dan mampir kebeberapa tempat sebelum akhirnya kembali pulang ke rumah.

Itu adalah jadwal yang menyenangkan. Dan jadwal hari ini adalah mengantar Ryuunosuke pada Sakunosuke sebelum kembali menjemputnya sore nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, Osamu harus berhasil membuat Ryuunosuke menelan bubur udangnya, atau ia akan terlambat bekerja.

"Ryuu-kun, ayo bukan mulutnya, aaa~" Yang segera mendapat palingan kepala dari si anak, Ryuunosuke bahkan menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Seketika Osamu memasang wajah sedih, "Eeeeeeh, jangan begitu, Papa sudah membuatkan bubur paling enak _loh_ , ayo makan dulu~" dan anak itu masih tidak mau menghadapi sendok yang berada di depannya. "Ayolah~ nanti pesawatnya jatuh _loh_ —a—a—ah—" Osamu pun sengaja menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang sendok, sebaik mungkin membuatnya seperti pesawat yang lepas kendali, kemudian kembali mendarat dalam mangkuk bubur Ryuunosuke. "Yaaah, jatuh..."

Perubahan nada juga suara sedih yang dibuat-buat itu ternyata tidak mampu membuat Ryuunoske kecil kembali berpaling padanya. Namun tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, Osamu mulai menyadari satu keanehan. Awalnya Osamu berpikir jika kedua tangan yang menutupi hampir setengah wajah Ryuunosuke adalah sebuah aksi untuk menolak sarapannya, namun sekarang, dari sela jari-jemari kecil itu, ia bisa melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir turun dari hidungnya.

Cepat Osamu berpindah dari tempatnya, dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik ia kini sudah berada di depan Ryuunosuke, pelan-pelan kedua tangan Osamu beralih, membungkus kedua tangan mungil si kecil yang refleks membuat anak itu menatapnya, kedia iris obsidian itu kemudian menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit untuk didefinisikan, seperti ada rasa bersalah, takut juga sedih yang dicampur menjadi satu. Pemandangan yang segera membuat Osamu meringis dalam hati. Hal apa yang membuat anak sekecil Ryuunosuke sampai harus memperlihatkan tampilan seperti ini, ketika ia mimisan?

Osamu sedikit menekuk kakinya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ryuunosuke yang tengah duduk di atas kursi, pelan tangannya berpindah dan mulai mengelus lembut puncak kepala si kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, hari ini kita mengunjungi Ango- _Ojisan_ ya?" Dan Ryuunosuke mengangguk, kemudian menggumamkan dua kata yang kembali menyat hati bagi Osamu.

"Maaf... Papa..."

.

.

.

.

Helaan napas berat kini terlepas dari bibir Sakaguchi Ango, membuat dua orang lain yang ada bersamanya refleks menahan napas.

" _Sel_ nya tumbuh lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Dazai Osamu yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mematung, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Sementara Oda Sakunosuke yang berada di sampinya memperlihatkan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Cepat-cepat Sakunosuke menyelesaikan pekerjaan paginya, dan memberi pesan pada anak-anak asuhnya untuk menjadi anak yang baik sementara dia segera melaju ke klinik milik keluarga Sakaguchi. Telepon dari Osamu sudah cukup untuk membuat pagi harinya tidak berjalan seperti biasanya.

"A—apa—apa yang bisa kulakukan—?"

"Untuk saat ini, yang bisa kukatakan adalah, kau harus membiarkannya untuk beristirahat lebih banyak, juga meminum obat-obatan yang akan diberikan padanya." Jeda, Ango kini mulai membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Dan Dazai-kun, kurasa kau harus mengunjungiku lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kusarankan untuk datang melakukan pemeriksaan tiga kali seminggu, tapi jika kau tidak bisa, dua kali seminggu pun sudah cukup. Meski hal itu kurang optimal."

Osamu hanya bisa diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas, cukup berat. "Kau bisa luangkan waktu setiap jam lima sore di hari Selasa dan Kamis, lalu seperti biasanya di hari Minggu untukku dan Ryuunosuke?"

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk itu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup melelahkan, Osamu dengan diikuti Sakunosuke dan Ango kini kembali untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Ryuunosuke. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan, di sana sudah ada Yosano Akiko dan Mori Ougai juga gadis kecil berambut pirang, Elise, menemani Ryuunosuke di dalam ruangan. Tampaknya mereka baru saja selesai memberi semangkuk bubur sayuran untuk Ryuunosuke. Osamu segera menunjukkan senyum cerahnya, dengan ringan ia berjalan ke arah anak asuhnya.

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, Yosano- _Sensei_ , Mori- _Sensei_ ," Jeda sesaat ketika ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryuunosuke dan mulai mempertemukan hidung mereka, setelah Ryuunosuke kembali dalam gendongannya, Osamu kemudian melirik gadis kecil yang setia berada di sisi Ougai. "juga Elise-chan~! Terima kasih sudah menemani dan merawat Ryuu-kun, _nee_?"

Hal itu pun cepat-cepat membuat Ryuunosuke menatap ketiga orang yang telah disebutkan Osamu, lalu ia mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih...sudah...direpotkan, Ryuu..." sontak perkataan itu membawa tawa pada semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Osamu dan Ryuunosuke kembali ke apartemen mereka yang nyaman. Setelah mengantar Ryuunosuke ke rumah Sakunosuke, Osamu segera melaju ke universitas dan kembali sedikit terlambat dari biasanya untuk menjemput Ryuunosuke. Dan ketika mereka tiba di rumah, bulan pun sudah meninggi.

"Ryuu-kun ingin makan apa?" Osamu bertanya. Dari Sakunosuke dia tahu jika seharian Ryuunosuke hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur, mungkin pengaruh dari obat yang diberikan Ango. Dan entah bagaimana Osamu begitu yakin jika anak asuhnya itu tengah kelaparan saat ini—meski Sakunosuke juga berkata bahwa Ryuunosuke kecil sudah memakan puding susu bersama anak-anak lain tadi sore.

"Un..." Ryuunosuke kecil kini sudah berada di sofa panjang sementara Osamu beralih untuk mengambil _remote_ televisi. " _Octopus-_ san?" Dan jawaban dari Ryuunosuke sontak membuat Osamu tertawa geli.

" _Ha'i~ ha'i~_ Kalau begitu Ryuu-kun tunggu sebentar ya? Papa akan buatkan _Octopus-_ san yang gagah berani untuk Ryuu-kun!" Osamu kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Ryuunosuke sebelum menempatkan _remote_ televisi di samping anak itu. Saluran televisi kini tengah menayangkan salah satu _episode_ kartun kesukaan Ryuunosuke, Winnie the Pooh and Friends. Membuat Ryuunosuke gagal berpaling dari layar kaca.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Osamu kini kembali dengan sepiring sosis goreng yang sudah dirinya bentuk menjadi seperti gurita. Ryuunosuke yang sedang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu beruang madu berwarna kuning itu pun menoleh, dan wajah senangnya semakin terlihat tatkala Osamu meletakkan piring sosis itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mau Papa yang menyuapkan, atau Ryuu-kun yang makan sendiri?"

"Ryuu... sendiri!"

Sungguh Osamu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pangkal hidung si mungil itu, lalu dengan senyum khasnya, Osamu pun menjawab, "Tapi harus cuci tangan dulu~" dan seketika membuat Ryuunosuke kecil melihat pada kedua tangannya. Kemudian pada piring sosis gurita, begitu terus bergantian sampai akhirnya anak itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Osamu.

"Cuci...' _angan_!"

Tuhan, andai Osamu lupa jika histeris dan bertindak berlebihan bisa membuat anak kecil takut padanya, sudah pasti ia akan memeluk erat anak asuhnya dan berteriak bagaimana imutnya sang anak. Tapi alih-alih melakukan hal itu, Osamu justru mengambil tubuh si kecil dan menggendongnya ke dapur. Tidak lupa ia juga mengajari Ryuunosuke bagaimana mencuci tangan dengan baik. Osamu sebenarnya dengan senang hati membiarkan Ryuunosuke bermain air sedikit lebih lama.

Namun ada yang aneh ketika anak itu mulai bersentuhan dengan air yang mengalir. Juga mendadak ia teringat bagaimana sulitnya ia memandikan Ryuunosuke, namun untuk saat ini Osamu akan berpikir jika itu adalah hal yang wajar, tidak semua anak kecil menyukai air, dan merekapun tidak diharuskan untuk menyukainya. Terlebih ketika kini Osamu melihat bagaimana raut anak asuhnya. Seperti ada ketakutan dan rasa ingin tahu yang bercampur di wajahnya. Sungguh itu adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan juga menggemaskan untuk dirinya lihat.

Dan dia rela membayar setengah dari sisa umurnya untuk bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini lebih lama.

Malam itu Osamu habiskan dengan memperhatikan anak asuhnya, mengamati setiap gerakannya, juga perhatian lebih yang ia berikan dari sebelumnya. Ketika selesai menyantap sepiring sosis gurita, Osamu tidak lupa mengajari anaknya bagaimana menggosok gigi dengan benar, dan ketika waktunya tidur, Osamu tidak lelah untuk mengamati tubuh mungil yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Pelan kedua iris obsidian itu kembali terbuka, "Ryuu-kun kenapa tidak tidur?" membuat Osamu bertanya penasaran. Wajah anak itu seketika meredup, sedikit banyak Osamu mengerti apa yang akan Ryuunosuke kecil ucapkan.

"Maaf... Ryuu... sakit..."

" _Shhh_ , untuk apa meminta maaf karena sakit? Papa tahu Ryuu tidak ingin sakit, tidak ada yang ingin sakit, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Ibu... bilang... tidak berguna..." Osamu diam, dan Ryuunosuke meneruskan kalimatnya. "...kalau sakit..."

Kembali Osamu meringis dalam hati, rasanya seperti luka-luka yang pernah ia dapat dulu kembali terbuka dan ditabur garam dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak. Rasa sakit dan perih, itulah yang bisa Osamu rasakan, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah memeluk erat tubuh kecil di sampingnya. "Ryuu tidak salah. Dan tidak perlu meminta maaf." Tangannya kini mulai bergerak,mengelus lembut puncak kepala si kecil itu, "Berjanjilah pada Papa, untuk tidak pernah meminta maaf karena sakit." _Karena Papa bersyukur Ryuu ada di sini, bersama Papa_. dan dilanjutkan dengan kalimat syukur yang Osamu ucapkan dalam hatinya.

Dan malam itu, Ryuunosuke terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Osamu, atau yang mulai saat ini tanpa ragu akan dirinya sebut dengan _Papa._

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Dazai!"

Siang itu, ketika baru saja Osamu selesai dengan kelas terakhirnya ia sudah disambut oleh teriakan keras salah satu rekan kerjanya. Kunikida Doppo, seorang dosen ilmu murni yang Osamu yakini jika tingkat kesabarannya sudah terkisis tidak lama setelah ia menamatkan pendidikan magisternya. Dan tentu Osamu hanya memasang wajah santai khasnya ketika ia meletakkan barang bawannya—yang berupa dua buku dan satu kotak pensil berwarna cokelat—di atas meja kerjanya.

" _Nani, nani,_ Kunikida-kun?"

Osamu kemudian dapat mendengar suara geraman yang penuh kekesalan dari Doppo, dan ia kembali memasang senyum khas yang—menurut sebagian orang—menyebalkan.

"KAU—KAPAN KAU AKA—"

[ _Boku ga boku de irareru_ ]

Mendadak ponsel yang ada di kantong celana Osamu berdering, ia segera mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Doppo untuk berhenti "A— _chotto matte_ ," dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari kantor mereka. Ketika Osamu melihat siapa yang telah meneleponnya di saat seperti ini, alisnya sedikit berkerut, nama Sakaguchi Ango tertera jelas di atas layar ponsel pintarnya.

[ _Riyuu o—_ ]

" _Moshi-moshi_ ~ Ango, ada apa?"

[ _Dazai-kun, bisa kita bertemu hari ini? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Mengenai anak itu._ ]

DEG

"Maksudmu, Ryuunosuke?"

[ _Ya, aku baru saja mendapatkan profil lengkapnya dari pengurus panti._ ]

"Aku ke sana sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pengemudi yang baik adalah orang yang memperhatikan keselamatannya ketika berkendara. Dan tentu mempertimbangkan mengenai hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan. Termasuk menelepon seseorang ketika tengah mengemudi, menurut peraturan lalu lintas, itu bukanlah hal yang dianjurkan, meski dalam beberapa kondisi memang bukan sesuatu yang dilarang. Dan Osamu tahu jika saat ini, dia tengah berada dalam _beberapa kondisi_ tersebut.

"Ah—Odasaku, syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponku."

[ _Ouh, maaf, aku baru selesai melakukan sedikit pekerjaan. Ada apa?_ ]

"Ini mengenai Ryuunosuke, mungkin aku akan terlambat menjemputnya. Sepertinya ada hal yang ingin Ango sampaikan padaku."

[ _Eh? Yah, aku tidak masalah, Ryuunosuke juga tengah asyik menonton televisi bersama anak-anak._ ]

"Memangnya Ryuunosuke tidak tidur?"

[ _Aku yang membangunkan karena kupikir kau akan menjemputnya tidak lama lagi._ ]

"Ah, kurasa aku harus membawakannya boneka Pooh besar sebagai permintaan maaf nanti~"

[ _..._ ] Rasannya Osamu bisa mendengar helaan napas dari seberang sana, [ _Akan kusampaikan salammu padanya._ ]

"Terima kasih, Odasaku."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf memanggilmu disaat kau sedang sibuk, Dazai-kun."

Segera kalimat itu menyapa Osamu ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang konsultasi klinik Sakaguchi.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ketika mendapat telepon darimu." Sedikit banyak Osamu bisa menduga akan seperti apa pembicaraannya bersama Ango kali ini, karena ia pun mulai memaksakan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Ango dengan jelas bisa melihat bagaimana kekakuan temannya itu, "Tenang saja, topik kali ini hanya sebatas pengetahuan singkat mengenai silsilah keluarga anak itu."

"Ango, namanya Ryuunosuke, bukan _anak itu_."

Dan Ango pun hanya bisa tersenyum singkat kala ia memejamkan mata. Pemuda berkacamata bulat itu kemudian menghela napas sebelum membuka kedua matannya perlahan, kemudian ia sodorkan satu bundel berkas dengan nama Akutagawa di atasnya.

"Kau pernah mendengar nama Akutagawa, Dazai-kun?"

Sebagai orang yang berkecimpung di bidang sastra tentu nama _Akutagawa_ sering mampir di setiap bacaan atau pertemuan juga pengajaran yang dimiliki pun dilakukan oleh Osamu. Dia tahu jika Akutagawa adalah keluarga terpandang yang melayani Keluarga Tokugawa dalam acara minum di masa silam. Dan pembuka pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Osamu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau tidak... berkata jika Ryuunosuke adalah bagian dari Akutagawa, bukan?"

"Tepat sekali."

Kini Osamu melemparkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Ango... aku... tidak tahu itu..."

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya pagi ini. Ketika ingin memulai pengobatan, akan sangat memudahkan jika kau tahu riwayat penyakit dari yang bersangkutan juga dari silsilah keluarganya. Memang _agak sulit_ untuk mendapatkan informasinya. Tapi setidaknya keterangan dari pengurus Panti berhasil membawaku pada bundelan data ini."

Ango kemudian mengetuk beberapa kali bundelan berkas yang ada di atas mejanya, membuat Osamu kembali menarik punggungnya dan membuka lembar pertama dari berkas bertuliskan Akutagawa pada halaman depannya. Ada foto bayi pada bagian atas halaman kedua, seorang bayi dengan nama Toshizou Ryuunosuke—yang Osamu ketahui itu adalah nama dari anak asuhnya. _Jadi nama keluarganya adalah Toshizou_. Di sisi kanan bawah dari foto Ryuunosuke ada seorang laki-laki dengan nama Toshizou Niihara dan Toshizou Fuku ( _nee_ Akutagawa) tepat di sisi kiri berdampingan dengan Niihara.

 _Jadi merekalah kedua orang tua Ryuunosuke?_ Kembali Osamu menggumam dalam hati, ia kemudian membalikkan halaman kedua pada halaman setelahnya, kini ia mendapati riwayat pekerjaan Niihara yang merupakan seorang penjual susu, dan Fuku yang seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Di sana diterangkan tidak lama berselang setelah Fuku melahirkan Ryuunosuke, Niihara mengalami kecelakaan dan menimbulkan banyak hutang untuk biaya pengobotannya yang tidak kunjung membaik sampai kematiannya.

Tepat ketika Ryuunosuke berumur tujuh bulan, kematian pun menjemput Niihara dan menambah rentetan masalah lain yang dihadapi keluarga Toshizou. Tuntutan ekonomi dan banyaknya hutang yang ditanggung oleh Fuku yang saat itu menjadi orang tua tunggal cukup membuatnya depresi sebelum berakhir dengan menderita gangguan jiwa ringan yang pada akhirnya berujung menjadi _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_ , atau yang lebih dikenal dengan ganngguan stres pascatrauma.

Pemicu stress kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh kematian Niihara dan peninggalan hutang yang cukup banyak. Karena kondisi kejiwaan sang ibu yang terkadang membahayakan untuk keselamatan Ryuunosuke, pihak keluarga pun sepakat untuk membiarkan Paman dari pihak Fuku—Akutagawa Doushou—untuk merawat Ryuunosuke yang saat itu masih berumur satu tahun. Pada saat itu, sempurnalah namanya berganti menjadi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

Tapi permasalahan tidak berhenti sampai di sana, dua bulan setelah Ryuunosuke tinggal bersama keluarga barunya, masalah kembali menghantam mereka. Kali itu, sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan terjadi. Yaitu kelainan sel yang menyebabkan kanker darah yang mulai tumbuh pada sumsum tulang dan aliran darah Ryuunosuke. Pihak keluarganya sudah mengusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan sampai saat ini, namun setelah kepergian Fuku—yang memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika Ryuunosuke masih berumur tiga tahun lebih dua bulan—pihak keluarga pun sepakat untuk menyerahkan hak asuhnya pada salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di Kyoto.

Dan begitulah sampai akhirnya Ryuunosuke bisa berakhir bersama dengan Osamu. Osamu menghela napas, ia turunkan bundelan data anak asuhnya itu, kemudian menatap serius pada sosok Ango di depannya. " _Kelainan Sel_ yang tertulis di sini, maksudnya adalah... leukimia? "

"Seperti itulah." Osamu mencelus ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari Ango, ia kemudian mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sementara Ango kembali memeriksa hasil laporan pemeriksaan si kecil Ryuunosuke. "Besok aku akan memeriksa sejauh mana tingkatan kanker darah yang ana—Ryuunosuke derita. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Osamu kembali menghela napas, ia juga menambah sebuah anggukan untuk merespons perkataan salah satu teman terbaiknya itu. "Ango,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, kau sudah sampai sejauh ini untuk mencari informasi mengenai Ryuunosuke, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Dazai-kun. Aku melakukan ini untuk pasienku, juga untuk anak dari temanku."

Dan ketika sebuah senyum diberikan oleh Ango, tanpa sadar Osamu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia begitu begitu bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang sungguh baik padanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut ketika Osamu bersama Ryuuosuke kembali ke apartemen itu tengah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Perlahan ingatan tentang beberapa jam lalu kembali berputar, ketika Osamu menjemput Ryuunosuke dan anak itu tengah menunggunya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Menatapnya dengan mata besar yang hampir tertutup dan menggumamkan kata " _Pa..pa?_ "sambil salah satu tangannya mengusap satu matanya. Menggemaskan sekali dan sungguh Osamu merasa seluruh rasa lelah yang ia alami dalam sehari ini menguap entah kemana. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah menemukan sosok kecil yang menjadi penambah semangat juga alasannya untuk hidup lebih lama, hal itu jelas membuat rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya, seakan kebahagiaan datang berlipat-lipat padanya.

Betapa beruntugnya ia untuk bertemu seorang Ryuunosuke.

Atau dari bagian hatinya yang lain berbisik, _betapa sialnya_ dia harus dipertemukan dengan seorang anak kecil seperti Ryuunosuke. Ketika rasa sayang semakin tumbuh untuk si kecil, ketika itu juga Osamu menyadari betapa takutnya ia jika harus kehilangan anak kecil itu. Betapa takutnya ia jika suatu hari Tuhan mengambil kembali si kecil tanpa pertanda apapun. Hanya dan cukup dengan membayangkan hal itu sudah mampu membuat Osamu gemetar, takut.

Untunglah saat ini dia sudah berada di sofa ketika kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Osamu memiliki ketakutan akan kehilangan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia takut akan kematian, bahkan kematian untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun semenjak kemunculan Ryuunosuke dalam hidupnya, saat itulah Osamu dengan jelas merasakan rasa yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Rasa takut akan kehilangan, juga kematian, baik untuk si kecil, juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Malam itu Osamu lupa untuk pindah ke kamar mereka.

 _Kumohon... jangan pergi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**


End file.
